Mr Blue Sky
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 8th in Happy Days Series. 10Rose fluff that doesn't have to read in order as it lacks continuity! Bath time becomes dance time when Mr Blue Sky is involved...who knew bubbles could be such fun!


8th in Happy Days Series. A collection of fluff where the Doctor and Rose have happy days - don't have to be read in order as they lack continuity.

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who and song used is Mr Blue Sky by ELO

Summary: Bath time becomes dance time when Mr Blue Sky is involved...who knew bubbles could be such fun!

Dedicated to Alyssa and Emma

Mr Blue Sky

'Sun is shinin' in the sky, There ain't a cloud in sight' the Doctor sang loudly in the shower as the water fell down and flattened his normally erratic hair against his head. He rubbed it fiercely as he lathered up the shampoo so bubbles fell down his face

'It's stopped rainin', Everybody's in a play' he sung in a high pitched voice. As he continued to rub his hair as he wiggled his body to the song that was playing on the radio, it filled the bathroom loudly and the Doctor continued to skin as he wiggled his hips.

'And don't you know, It's a beautiful new day' he continued forgetting where he was as he danced around in the shower singing into the shampoo bottle. The uplifting beat of the music had caught him off guard and now he was powerless to its catchy tunes as he serenaded the wash cloth.

'Doctor!' Rose shouted as she pounded her fist against the door. He couldn't hear her and continued as Rose hit the door harder.

'Doctor? Are you alright? You sound like you're dieing!' she exclaimed through the wooden panel – she got no answer.

'Doctor!' she warned 'If you don't answer then I'm coming in'

The Doctor grinned to himself and swirled around so the bubbles floated around the air and down his nose.

'That's it' Rose warned as she opened the door, as soon as she did she regretted it. The music was blasting around the room from a waterproof penguin that doubled as a radio; the Doctor was dancing with his shampoo bottle as he sung

'Runnin' down the avenue, see how the sun shines brightly' he sang badly out of tune and looked up to grin at her

'Doctor!' Rose exclaimed as she got an eyeful of the Doctor covered in bubbles and shampoo. He grinned back at her and carried on dancing

'In the city on the streets, Where once was pity, Mr. Blue Sky is living here today' he continued. Rose blushed deeply and her mouth hung open, she managed to tear her eyes away from him and glance around the bathroom, finally her eyes settled on a rubber duck with she swiftly picked up and threw at the Doctor. He caught it and grinned at her before holding it carefully so Rose could finally stop blushing.

'What are you doing?' she asked in horror as he continued to sing and dance to the song – the duck was having trouble concealing everything.

'Why my dearest Rose, I'm having a song and a dance – it's good for the soul you know!' he told her grinning as he twirled around as the warm water continued to splatter down his body. Rose grinned at him

'Is that so?' she asked laughing

'It is – you should join in!' he exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye.

Rose shook his head as he began to sing again

'Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long where did we go wrong' he began again completely out of tune. Rose gave into her carefree laughter and watched him dance

'Where did you learn to dance?' she exclaimed in-between giggles

'Who needs to learn to dance?' he asked grinning, 'Some of us are just born with it!'

Rose shook her head as he held his hand out

'Dance with me?' he asked softly, Rose smiled 'sing with me, have a bubbly time with me!' he asked laughing. Rose watched him for a moment then threw a towel at him

'Only if you put that on!' she said. He pulled a face of mock hurt then obliged as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He turned and held his hands out to Rose; she grinned at him and stepped over the edge of the bath so the warm water swam around her ankles.

'Hey there Mr. Blue, We're so pleased to be with you' the Doctor began as he pulled Rose against his wet chest 'Look around see what you do, everybody smiles at you'

Rose squealed as the water poured over her dry hair and her dry clothes, she was quickly soaking as she wrapped her arms around the Doctors waist as he twirled her around in a circle.

'Hey you with the pretty face welcome to the human race' Rose sang loudly to the Doctor who grinned at the beautifulness of her voice, his eyes sparkled

'celebration Mr. Blue Sky's Up there waitin' and today Is the day we've waited for' the Doctor belted out as he picked Rose up and spun her around in the air as she screamed as the water covered her fully clothed body. She giggled as he tickled her mercilessly and continued to serenade her

'Mr. Blue you did it right, But soon comes Mr. Night' the Doctor sung deeply trying to be a bass – it resulted in Rose laughing hysterically at him.

'Creepin' over, now his Hand is on your shoulder' Rose continued as she smiled at him

'Never mind I'll remember you this way' they both sang quietly as they looked into each others eyes as the instrumental took over, the Doctor gently swayed as he held Rose against him. She looked up into his eyes and felt herself go soft and mushy inside as she melted under his gaze, he grinned wickedly at her before leaning forward so she fell back into his arms as he leant over her – she laughed.

'Mr. Blue Sky is living here today' the Doctor murmured as the music slowly ended. He pressed his lips to hers as the hot water continued to pelt down at them and a cloud of bubbles erupted as the shampoo was knocked over, for the Doctor and Rose both knew that the blue skied days were the best of all… especially at bath time.


End file.
